Against All Rules
by bibzelll
Summary: What happens when Percy and Clarisse fall for each other? I couldn't find any long fics about them, so I decided to write one :D. Please don't hate guys. Read! And Review! :D
1. A Wet Welcome

**Against All Rules  
Pairing: Percy/Clarisse  
Genre: Romance, friendship, adventure  
Rating: T for strong language**

**I am re-writing this story, the chapters that have already been revised are the ones where the information that is listed above is added. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My name is Clarisse. I'm a Halfblood, my father is Ares, and I can't stand people who are in my way. I bet you've heard of Annabeth Chase? She is worse than everyone else: little miss perfect, with her mother Athena, a fact she always has to rub in everyone's faces. That whole goody two shoes thing? It's just an act. The truth is that she loves bossing people around and run in their faces that she is smarter than them. Unfortunately for her, she could never beat me in a fight.

It wasn't always like this. The hostility, I mean. We even used to be friends, go figure. It used to be Annabeth, Luke and me. That was until Thalia came along and stole them from me. I never forgave them.

In other news, new meat arrived today. A guy, probably my age. I'm pretty sure he isn't Ares worthy. He does have the hair colour, I'll give him that; me and my siblings all have nearly black hair. The eyes vary, it depends on our moms. So the fact that my eyes are a dark hazel and that new kid's are this bright blue, doesn't say much. Not that I've studied his eyes of course, but they're just so bright that you HAVE to look at them, it's impossible not to see how bright they are. Extremely obnoxious if you ask me. I dislike him already and I don't even know his name. Great start.

* * *

I released the arrow from my fingers, sending it on its way to the target I was aiming for at top speed. When it hit the bulls eye, I ran over and pulled it out. The head broke off in the trunk, and I cussed. It was hard getting arrows out of trees without breaking them, they sink in too deep because of the speed. Something almost nobody knew about me: I can arch. Nobody knows about this because archery is for cowards who are too afraid to be up close to their opponents.

The only one who knows I can work a bow and arrow is Chiron, but he promised not to tell anyone.

''Clarisse!'' I heard someone call.

''What?'' I bellowed through the woods.

''You have to see this!''

I sighed and walked back to where fired the arrow. I climbed in one of the trees and hid my bow and arrows. I climbed down until I was at a safe jumping distance from the ground and jumped. When I got there, a few of my half-sisters were waiting for me.

''It's the new kid, he's with Annabeth,'' a girl said. I followed the others' gaze and spotted the boy.

''Let's give him a proper Ares house welcome,'' I smirked and walked over to the boy and Annabeth.

''Well well, if it isn't Bad-a-breath. How's your arm? Does it still hurt after our training last week?'' I said with an exaggerated sweet voice. I saw Annabeth flinch, but she straightened up. ''Whatever, Clarisse.''

I looked at the boy. His eyes looked right in to my soul, at least that's how intense they looked.

''I'm Percy Jackson'' he said, sticking out his hand. I ignored it.

''Oh really? Nice to meet you, I'm I don't care,'' I snorted.

''Just keep out of my way and you shouldn't get hurt that much. I usually don't give people a warning in advance, so consider yourself lucky.''

Percy raised one eyebrow. ''Or what?'' he said dryly. Annabeth nudged him arm but I stepped closer to him, narrowing the space between him and me.

''You don't want to know, boy,'' I said, spitting out the last word. I cursed myself for being _this_ much shorter than him. We stared each other off but didn't say anything. Why wasn't he responding? Why wasn't he scared, like most kids here were? Sure, there were big guys who didn't fear me, but they were usually really bulky. I started to become angrier, and I looked at my friends. ''I believe Percy wants a demonstration,'' I decided.

Three of my sisters dragged Percy to the bathrooms while I lead the way and opened the door.

''_This_ is how we welcome smartasses, Prissy,'' I said mockingly and opened one of the stall doors.

''Hey, let go of me!'' Percy pleaded, trying to break loose from the six hands holding him. They pushed him down on his knees, right in front of the toilet, and I grabbed his hair, pushing his head down.

''Stop!'' he growled, angry this time, and that's when the toilet exploded. Water hit my face with a hard splash and I was blown back against the wall by the force of the explosion. I gasped for air and fell down on the ground. The sound of coughing made me realize my sisters were hit too. Adrenaline was rushing through my stomach, I was very, very angry. I looked up at Percy while I got up. He looked down at me. He was completely dry, not one drop of water had hit him.

''I said stop,'' he said in an 'I told you so' manner. He _still_ didn't look intimidated. I had the feeling that I was looking like a victim right now, a pretty big one. He was going to pay for this.

Percy walked out of the bathroom, but I was too stunned, too angry to move. ''COME,'' I barked, and I stomped out, into the sunlight. _Stupid _sunlight. Stupid Apollo. He had almost fried me with his car once, a few years ago.

I saw other kids looking at me, laughing. I was completely drenched in toilet water, which only made it worse. Nobody was close enough to strangle though, so I just made my way to the Ares cabin. It was empty, which was good. I wanted to keep the number of people who saw me like this to a minimum. I went into the bathroom and stepped into one of the shower stalls. I got out of my clothes and didn't even bother throwing them over the door, they were wet anyway. I stood under the warm stream of water until I felt clean again. It wasn't exactly nice being sprayed with water from the sewers. When I was clean I put on the bathrobe I took with me and went to get some dry clothes. I was in the main room, since there were only two. The main room, where the beds were, and the bathroom, with several separated showers.

I had put on dark jeans and a basic black tank top and pulled my hair up in a ponytail, when someone knocked on the door.

''What?'' I snapped. I was standing with my back to the door and heard someone entering the cabin. I was getting annoyed, because the person wasn't responding, so I turned around. ''What is-''

I didn't finish my sentence. I felt the burning heat of anger stirring in my stomach, creeping up my spine.

''If you want to be able to celebrate your next birthday, I'd get out of here, Prissy.''

I looked at Percy. All my senses itched to launch myself at him, but I didn't.

''Hi to you too…'' Percy responded.

''What do you want?'' I grunted. ''Trying to mock me about your ''cool'' move? Cause if you tell one single-''

''Sorry. I am here just to say sorry.''

I looked at him. He looked like he meant it. Now what? I didn't expect this! What am I supposed to do with this information?

''If you're trying to talk yourself out of that move, you're wasting your time,'' I said. Percy pulled up his hands defensively, and took a few steps back. ''I was just saying sorry.''

And then he was gone. Leaving me behind, stunned.

* * *

I sat down at the Ares table. I could feel the eyes of campers looking at me. Of course the news spread extremely fast, I knew that would happen. Some campers had seen me when I walked back to the Ares cabin, so they obviously told everyone. I ignored it. I was too preoccupied with other things. I looked at the Hermes table. Percy was talking to Luke. They seemed to be talking about sword fighting. Luke used to do that with me. We would talk for hours about those kind of things. About the new moves we had picked up, how to quickly disarm your enemy. But we never talked after the Thalia thing. We only argued but even that was just in the beginning. Now I haven't talked to him in, what, two years maybe? Not that I miss it. I have my siblings to rely on. I don't need Luke, or Annabeth, or anyone. I don't even truly need my brothers and sisters. I can manage on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later. Chiron told us about Capture the Flag, and I sighed with relief. Finally something to let out my anger and frustration, after one week of annoying looks from campers, and being surrounded by Prissy Jackson at ALL the trainings. After lunch, I went back to the Ares cabin to get my armor. I had a long, electric spear, which I was known for. I didn't throw it; I only used to stab people with it, unless it was an emergency.

I put on my armor, grabbed my spear, and went to the field where we always gathered. Chiron was there, surrounded by a couple of campers. I walked over there, and when I approached, a few campers stepped aside, so I could pass and stand in the front. After a couple of minutes, all the campers were there, forming a circle.

''Welcome, Heroes! We have a new camper since a few days. Will he step forward, please?'' Chiron bellowed to silence everyone. A couple of feet to my right, Percy emerged from the crowd. He looked a little embarrassed when he stood besides Chiron. ''This, is Percy Jackson, as most of you know by now. He will need a team to join. Team captains?'' Chiron said, looking at me and Luke. We were the captains, me for the red team, Luke for the blue team. I didn't say anything. I certainly didn't want Percy on my team. I shot him an evil look. It would be stupid to injure a team member.

''Well take him,'' Luke said with a crooked grin. Luke and I exchanged glances for a second. I could feel the tension in the air, unsolved business between us. I would make things right tonight. I would capture the blue flag, rip it to pieces, and stuff if down both Luke and Percy's throats.

* * *

The forest was silent. We were in battle formation, waiting for the horn to blow, our sign that we were allowed to open the attack. When the deep roar of the horn sounded, we broke into loud screaming while we ran towards the creek, which was the border between the red land and the blue land. When we almost reached the creek, I ran to the left, leaving the others. We did it a little different today. Normally, I would be in front of the red team, leading it, and aiming for the flag. But I know that Luke would take Percy on a detour. I knew Luke well enough to assume that. So I ran to the left, where it was quieter. Nobody was there, but in the distance you could hear screaming, and clashing of swords. I stopped running, and looked around. I was still on the red team's land, so Luke and Percy had to cross this place. I closed my eyes, and listened. After a couple of minutes, I heard running and panting. I opened my eyes, and hid behind a tree. The running footsteps were coming closer and closer, until Luke and Percy passed by me, without noticing me. When Percy ran by, I quickly jabbed my spear forward, tasing him in his upper leg. He groaned surprised, and fell down. I knew that his muscles would hurt for at least two hours now, so he wouldn't be doing a lot of running anymore. Luke stopped, and turned. ''Clarisse,'' he said, raising his sword, smiling. I lifted my spear, and we circled around each other for a while. ''It's always nice to face you in combat,'' Luke said, and he dashed forward, trying to stab me right in my stomach. Of course I was wearing my armor, so if he had touched me, I wouldn't really be hurt, but I would probably be knocked over. I avoided the strike though, and I punched his elbow down, causing Luke to almost drop his sword. I quickly backed up, and watched Luke as he turned to me again. ''Have you been practicing?'' Luke grinned.

''Or maybe _you_ are out of practice,'' I replied. We ran towards each other, and my spear clashed with Luke's sword. I shot an electric shock through my spear, into Luke's sword. It shot through his arm, and Luke groaned painfully dropping his sword. I kicked it away, and pointed my spear at him. I grinned. ''Almost, boy,'' I said, although Luke was almost two years older than me, and a few inches taller. Just when I was about to jab Luke in his stomach with my spear, I was hit by something hard in my back, and I was thrown onto my stomach. ''Percy!'' Luke said. I tried to get up, but someone pushed me down. ''Come on, the flag is free!'' Luke said, as he was getting his sword from the ground. ''Wait,'' I heard Percy say. I felt something down by my feet. I was going to bend my leg, so my lower leg would hit Percy somewhere, but he was too strong, and I couldn't move them. ''What are you doing?'' I demanded, trying to push my body up with my arms, but Luke swiped his foot underneath them, and I smacked against the ground. ''Okay, let's go!'' Percy said. He got up, and he and Luke ran away. Percy limped a little, but not as much as I had hoped. I cussed, and tried to get up, but my feet were stuck on something. I rolled onto my back, and sat up. My laces were tied to a tree! I loudly cursed Percy Jackson, and I grabbed my spear. I angrily cut the laces loose, and didn't even bother tying them again. I got up, and ran after Percy and Luke. But when I reached the place where we had hidden the flag, it was gone already. Right at that moment, cheering filled the woods, and I threw down my spear. For the first time in seven years, my team had lost. Right then, I had never in my life hated someone as much as I hated Percy Jackson.

That night, there was a camp fire. Percy was the hero of the day, and everyone cheered around him. Everyone on the blue team, that is. The red team was disappointed. They did come to me, saying that I had done well and that they had seen the combat between me and Luke, but I didn't care. I should have gotten the blue flag, but I didn't try hard enough.

I hardly ate anything, and I left the camp fire early. I went to the Ares cabin, whiped my chin clean (it had been cut during the fight with Luke and Percy, and showered again. Normally I wouldn't really care about smelling, but I had nothing else to do. I washed my hair, and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail, and went out. I never let my hair hang loose. It was annoying if it was itching my face all the time, but I didn't want to cut it off either. Too much effort. It was dark, and in the distance I could still hear the other campers laughing and singing. I walked over to the lake. I sat down in the sand, my legs crossed.

''Dad…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed to win today. I should have tried harder… But that Percy guy… Can you please help me? I have to find a way to beat him, in _some_ way….'' I said. Nothing happened. I hadn't expected it, but it was worth the try. I sat there for a while, until I heard footsteps. I turned my head, but it was too dark to see who was coming. I got up, not wanting to be in an uneasy position. The person's silhouette became clearer, until I recognized him. I was getting tired of seeing him everywhere. ''What is it _now_, Prissy?'' I groaned. Percy smiled a little, and put his hands in his pocket. ''Do you come here often?'' he asked. I frowned, confused. ''What kind of question is that?'' I said.

''At the lake, I mean?''

I felt extremely uncomfortable. I wasn't used to…guys talking to me like this. ''Eh…I guess. What is it to you?'' I snapped. Percy shrugged. ''I guess you don't know what happened this afternoon?'' he asked. I frowned. Was he going to mock me about that again? ''Not Capture the Flag, but…my parent.''

My frown faded. I didn't want to seem interested, but I actually wanted to know. ''What about it?'' I asked, failing to sound bored. ''My dad. It's Poseidon.''

I looked at him. Even in this faint light, his eyes were a stunning blue. ''That explains what happened in the bathroom last week,'' I muttered, more to myself than to anyone else. Percy nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't. It was an awkward silence. I was asking myself why I was even having this conversation.

''How's your chin?'' Percy asked. I touched the cut on my chin. It wasn't that deep, but it was a long cut. ''Okay. I'm used to having bruises and cuts. It's nothing.''

We fell silent again, and Percy looked over the lake. ''Hey I'm sorry. About today. That wasn't really fair, two against one. Maybe I could be on the red team next time, so we can work together.''

I looked at him. What on earth was he doing? Why would _he_ want to be…friends with me?

''Eh…I guess. If you're okay with that…'' I said. Wait, what was _I_ saying! Percy smiled. ''Cool. See you tomorrow,'' Percy smiled, and he turned and walked away. I watched him until it was too dark to see, then I went back to the Ares cabin, to think about what had actually happened right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed, and I was starting to feel weirder every second. Other Ares kids asked me what was wrong, but I waved their questions away. I was confused about what happened after Capture the Flag. After everything that happened between me and Luke and Annabeth, I changed so much, that no guy ever talked to me like I was a friend. Yeah, my brothers, but even they weren't real friends of mine. And now, all of a sudden, this son of Poseidon figure comes to camp, and he's acting normal to me? What if it's a trick? A test, made by my dad to see how strong I actually am. If that's the case, I have failed all ready. I haven't been the same in sword practice, not as fast and strong as I usually am. Why am I making such big a deal out of it anyway? Geez, a guy is talking to me, woo. I'm so pathetic.

I was walking to the cabins. It was almost bedtime, and I've had some bad experiences with the harpies before. I made my way to the Ares cabin, when I saw light at the Poseidon cabin. I hesitated for a moment, then altered my route, and walked toward the with sea shells covered cabin. I knocked on the door, and waited. After a while, the door opened, Percy behind it. ''Hey,'' he said, looking a bit surprised that I was here.

''Hi,'' I said uncomfortably. ''Can…I come in?''

''Sure,'' he said, and he stepped aside, letting me in. I entered the room, and looked around. Most of the stuff was water related and blue. So different than the Ares cabin. There most of the things were black and red. Percy closed the door, and walked by me. ''What can I do for you?'' he asked as he leaned against a table. I was still looking around, but I had heard his question. I didn't answer for a while, then I looked at him and sighed. ''I'm here, to ask you if you want to join my team at the next Capture the Flag,'' I say, kind of embarrassed. I felt like I was giving in to something extremely bad. Maybe my pride, because I never, and I mean _never_ asked people to join my team individually. I always chose entire cabins, but since Percy was on his own…

''Sure, seems cool,'' he said. I nodded awkwardly. I was so not used to being this nice. It was silent for a while again. ''I should probably head back…'' I said. Percy nodded. I walked back to the door. ''Later,'' I said, not looking back. I closed the door behind me, looking around if anyone had seen me. I started walking to my cabin, when Percy's door opened. ''Clarisse,'' he whispered. I turned. ''What?'' I whispered back. ''Thanks,'' Percy said. I didn't answer, but looked at him for another couple of seconds, then turned again, and walked to the Ares cabin. Capture the Flag wasn't due to be played for another couple of weeks, but I was already looking forward to it. Not that the recent changes of teams had anything to do with that. I was always excited about Capture the Flag.

That morning I sat at the Ares table. My siblings were looking at me like they saw water burning. Probably because I wasn't looking grumpy. I frowned when I thought about that. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm never…satisfied or something, but I just always look like I wasn't to beat somebody, which I actually do, most of the time. I just wondered what that Percy guy had, that made me feel more…cheerful? I don't know, but it scared me when I thought about it. Even when I was with Luke and Annabeth, I'd always be the moody one. That's just how I've always been. It just got worse the last couple of years. The idea that any person had that kind of effect on me was kind of frightening.

After lunch, I went to sword practice. I noticed that Annabeth was standing miles away from Percy, and that she shot glances at him like he was a pile of dirt. Woah. Did we switch roles or something?

''Annabeth and Clarisse, you're up next!'' Chiron said. I was wearing my armor, of course, and I stepped into the circle, which was kind of like a miniature battle arena. Annabeth was holding her sword, looking at me like she was ready to kill me. Suddenly, I lost all of my confused feeling from the last week. Standing here, in the circle with my armor on, facing Annabeth, it all made me feel like my usual self. My eyes darkened, and I felt the familiar hot feeling of anger creeping up my spine. I felt my whole body becoming stronger, like the anger fuelled my muscles. I gripped my sword tighter, just like my shield, and waited for Chiron's sign.

''Go!'' Chiron bellowed, and I dashed forward. Annabeth darted out of the way, trying to slash me with her sword, but it only banged against my shield really hard. In normal combat I would fight with my electric spear, but I wanted to keep up my sword fighting skills as much as possible. I quickly turned, and charged. Our swords clashed a few times, and sparks flew off the scraping blades. Annabeth looked like she was going to kill me, and no doubt about it I looked the same way. I punched her stomach with my shield, making her stagger back. She panted, but straightened up again. I had two seconds to let my arms rest, then I brought my shield up again, and had my sword ready. We circled around each other, until I charged again. I was too impatient to wait for Annabeth. Our swords met each other a few times again, until I made a mistake. For one second, I dropped my left arm, with my shield, a little too much. Annabeth took that chance, and hooked her sword behind my shield. She yanked it away, causing my arm to make a dangerous cracking noise. I screamed in pain, dropping my sword and stepping back. Annabeth quickly stepped forward, wanting to finish the battle, but Chiron jumped into the circle, between me and Annabeth. ''That's enough!'' he ordered, and he turned to me. I was holding my left arm ,which was obviously broken. ''Let me see it,'' Chiron said. I let my arm go, and lifted it a little. It was my lower arm that was hurting, but lifting it was still hurting like hell. Chiron carefully touched my arm, but it made me flinch anyway. ''I see… You will have to go to the infirmary, right away. Come with me,'' he said, and he opened the gate of the fighting pit for me. I followed him to the infirmary, looking back at Annabeth once more. She was looking at me, no regret in her eyes at all. I shot fire at her with my eyes. This wasn't over.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got out of the infirmary, my arm was bound in a cast. Chiron told me that if I ate an Ambrosia square every day, my arm should be healed in two weeks. I grunted in reply, and walked off. I was pissed at Annabeth. Even I didn't do those kinds of things to other campers; I'd get in trouble for that. She probably wouldn't because it was ''an accident'', no doubt. But they were used to me being cruel, so I'd always get in trouble for those kinds of things. Because of the accident, sword practice was over, so nobody was at the pit anymore. Thank the gods for letting Capture the Flag be in four weeks. If I'd missed that, I would have seriously strangled Annabeth, despite my broken arm. I walked to the Ares cabin, since I didn't have anything to do, and spotted Annabeth and Percy. They seemed to have a disagreement about something. An satisfied smile grew on my face. Good for her! Is had been _so_ obvious that Annabeth had a crush on Percy, ever since day one he had been at camp. Them fighting made me kind of happy inside. I was wondering what they were arguing about. Maybe about the move Annabeth had made? Or maybe it hadn't to do with me at all. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. As long as they fight. Percy looked at me, and Annabeth followed his gaze. When she saw me, her face dropped even more, and she stormed off. Probably making angry designs for buildings or something else uninteresting. I walked over to Percy. ''That seemed nice,'' I said. He sighed. ''I told her that I thought her move was a little rough, back at sword fighting, but she wouldn't have it. She saw you leave yesterday evening, and now she thinks I'm not listening to her advice.''

''What advice?'' I frowned.

''She…she said it would be better to keep out of your way.''

''Oh really? I didn't expect any less from her. She is _so_ annoying. She thinks-''

''Is there any reason for me to stay away?''

I looked at Percy. ''Well…I can be kind of grumpy…a lot. That's kind of my reputation here.''

''Well, I think that you've been quite nice to me for the last couple of days.''

I didn't know what do reply. I have to admit, I haven't bothered to act mean to him or anything, something that I do with almost everyone here.

''Well…'' I muttered, frowning. ARG. Stupid…situation.

Percy smiled. ''It's okay. How's your arm?''

I was happy he changed the subject. ''Fine. Chiron said it will be healed in two weeks. In time for Capture the Flag.''

''That's good. Hey, I want to show you something.'' Percy turned, and started walking. I hesitated a few seconds, but then followed him. We walked over to the lake, where he stopped.

''What is it?'' I asked when I reached Percy.

''Sit down,'' he said. I kneeled to the ground, my knees shoving some sand away. He knelt beside me. ''Can you move your arm?'' he asked. I took my arm out of the sling, which was supporting it, and put my hand in the water. It was quite painful to move my arm, but not too much. Percy put his hand in the water too, and touched my fingers with his. I winced, even touching was painful. Then, a warm feeling crept up my arm. The cast around my arm was getting wet, but I didn't dare pulling my arm away. The water that crept up, until it reached my elbow, was warm, unlike the water in the lake. I could feel the power form the water surrounding the core of the pain, and it stung a little. Then, the pain faded, until there was nothing left of it. Percy let go of my hand. ''Can you move it now?'' he asked. I tried bending my fingers. No pain at all. I lifted my arm. It felt like it normally did. ''Yeah it's…healed, I think.''

Percy smiled, and got up. ''One of the good things about being Poseidon's son,'' he grinned. I got up too. ''I think I'm going to go to the infirmary to take of this cast.''

I looked at Percy. ''Thanks,'' I said, kind of ashamed. I can't believe he is being so nice to me after the things I did to him.

''No problem,'' he said. ''Come on, let's go back.''

The nurses at the infirmary wouldn't believe me at first, when I told them about the water healing thing, but they couldn't fine a trace of a breach. I left the infirmary right when it was time for dinner. I sat down at the Ares table. I was facing Percy's table, and I had a hard time not to look at him. I was beginning to understand what was happening to me. I didn't like it, but I had to face it. I was beginning to like Percy Jackson. Like, _like_. I waved that thought away. What was I even doing. If my father found out, I would be so dead. Not that he couldn't find out. He can look inside my head, right? Or…not?

I didn't know, but before I could think about it some more, my thoughts were interrupted by Chiron, who had an announcement.

When Chiron finished, everyone looked at Percy. Chiron had told us that the gods think that Percy stole Zeus' lightning bolt. He had to go on a quest to find it, and bring it back to Zeus before the summer solstice. He could choose two companions to join him on his quest, and he had to leave tomorrow.

Personally, I didn't think Percy stole it. Percy didn't seem like a thief or a liar. That thought made me glance at the Hermes table. My eyes met Luke's, and I could swear I saw something in it. Probably the lighting. I looked at Chiron again. ''Percy. Who do you wish to bring on your quest?'' he asked. I saw Percy thinking about what Chiron had said, and he looked around.

''I want to bring Grover…and Clarisse.''


	5. Chapter 5

All the campers gasped and looked at me. I frowned. What on earth?

''It's decided! Grover and Clarisse will join Percy on his quest to retrieve the lightning bolt, and they will leave tomorrow morning! Have a horrible night, all!'' Mr. D. said, and the campers stood up. I did too, and I walked over to Percy. ''What are you doing?'' I snapped. Percy looked at me. ''I thought…you wanted to go on a quest?''

''Why would I want to go on a quest with you and Grover?''

''Well…I heard that you've been wanting a quest for years, but never got one.''

I frowned. ''And who told you that?''

''That doesn't matter,'' Percy said as he got up. ''I'm taking you and Grover now.''

I frowned at him. To be honest, I loved going on a quest, but the fact that I didn't decide myself and I was forced to go, made me feel kind of anti-quest at the moment. ''Fine,'' I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, turning and storming away. I walked to the Ares cabin angrily, passing some young campers. ''What are you looking at?'' I snapped at them, and they cringed back. I went into the cabin, and grabbed my spear. I went out again, and walked to the woods. This was a good time for some throwing. I needed to get my head clear. If I was going to go on a quest with Percy and Grover, I needed to prove myself to my father. Maybe I could even find the bolt myself, and I would be the one who saved camp. Cause face it, if Zeus was angry, he wouldn't really be in a merciful mood, I presumed.

I started practicing my throw, until it became dark. I didn't pass my record, but I came close. When I was sure I heard the harpies, I decided to go back. When I entered the Ares cabin, all the beds were filled. Was it that late? I went to my own bed, grabbed my nightstuff. I went to the bathroom, and changed. I wore grey boxers with black stripes, and a black t-shirt. I went back, and stuffed my clothes a basket next to my bed, where all my dirty laundry went. I pulled the black rubber band out of my hair, threw it on the ground, and got into bed. I almost instantly fell asleep.

That night, I had the weirdest dream. I was in a city, on the roof of a tall building. I tried to recognize the place, and after a while, I realized it had to be New York. I had seen pictures of it, but I had never been there in real life, despite the fact that it was close to camp. I almost never left the camp.

I heard angry voices, and swords, but I couldn't see where they were coming from. It was more like a balcony I was standing on, because in the middle of the room, there was another room, with a door that looked like an elevator entrance. I ran around the room, and looked up. In the air, Luke and Percy were fighting each other. It seemed serious, since they were both pretty cut up. Luke saw me, and when he did, he came flying towards me. I didn't even have the time to see _how_ he and Percy could possibly fly, because I stepped back to avoid Luke's sword. I took a step too much and it was too late to stop my fall. I fell a few meters, but then it seemed like time stopped. I couldn't move, and it was completely quiet. Then, a blinding light appeared in front of me. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, until the light died. I opened my eyes, and looked at a guy. He was leaning against a red car (which was flying in the air?), with his arms crossed. ''D'ya like my ride?'' he asked me, grinning. I looked at him, furious. ''Who the heck are you?'' I asked. ''I've got many names, but you can just call me Apollo, sweetheart.''

My eyes widened. Apollo? The sun god? Why was he here? ''What are you doing in my dream?'' I asked.

''Showing you what's in store for you. If you continue this path you're walking, this will be where you end. Literally,'' he added, smiling to himself.

''What do you mean?'' I snapped. ''The quest?''

''Of course! Wait wait…'' Apollo said, and he stuck one finger in the air. ''Daughter of Ares, big trouble comes your way dear, chose your path wisely.''

I raised one eyebrow, and Apollo made a bow. ''A poem?'' I said. ''Why are you even telling me this? I thought it was forbidden to talk to Halfbloods?''

''Ah,'' Apollo said, ''not entirely. It is forbidden to talk to your own children. But, you are right in some way. It is forbidden to help Halfbloods who are on a quest, which you are. But, I wanted to show you anyhow. Now, I have to go again, but remember my words,'' Apollo said, and he got up, and opened the door of his red sports car. ''See ya, sweetheart.''

I opened my mouth to bark something like: ''Don't call me a sweetheart!'', but before I could do so, I was falling again. Just when I was about to hit the ground, I woke up. It was morning, and my cabin mates were already walking about. I sat up in my bed, and sighed. What was I supposed to do now?

I put on a dark green shirt, and black shorts that reached my knees. There wouldn't be any sword practice today. I was wearing my grey all stars that Hermes gave me once. He said that all kids who acted like me loved those, in the normal world. I thought they were comfortable, so I just wore them. I went searching for Percy, and I found him at his cabin.

''I can't come,'' I said when I had reached him. Percy turned, and looked at me. ''What? Why?'' he asked. ''I just can't, okay?'' I said in an angry tone. ''I have my reasons. Just take Annabeth or something.''

I had a hard time not to smile when I said that. The idea that Annabeth would fall off that building was kind of making me happy. ''I'm serious. I'm not coming. Take Annabeth.''

And I walked away again. I went to have some breakfast, and when that was over, I wanted to return to the Ares cabin to find something to do, but Chiron caught up with me.

''Clarisse,'' he began. ''I heard from Percy that you are not coming with him on his quest?''

I nodded. ''That's right. I can't come.''

Chiron nodded, and seemed to be thinking about it. ''You know that it's not usually allowed to cancel quests.''

''But I didn't ask for this quest!''

''I know. And, I understand,'' Chiron said, looking at me with a meaningful look. I think he knew that Apollo talked to me in my dream last night. ''Thank you,'' I said, and I walked away. I tried avoiding Percy as much as possible. I would just go back to what I was doing every day, and forget about the quest.

That evening, Percy wasn't sitting at his table. Neither were Grover and Annabeth. So he did bring Annabeth on his quest. Good, she would get what she deserved. After I half emptied my plate into the fire and I ate the other half, I went to the woods. I found my bow and arrows, and started practicing my aim again.

After half an hour or so, I heard someone walking through the woods. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. Quickly, I climbed into a tree and waited. After a while, a hurriedly looking Luke walked by. When he was a while away, I jumped out of the tree, and followed him. Luke ran hard, but I could keep up. I followed him to the borders of camp, and there I stopped.

My dream tipped me off to the fact that there was something going on, or at least something was going to happen, between Luke and Percy, and if I went after Luke right now, there wasn't anything I could do. I didn't have weapons, armor, anything. Luke was gone, and I went back to camp, thinking about what was going to happen.


	6. Announcement

**Announcement**

Dear readers,

In the time between the last update and now, I have still gotten reviews, favorites and follows. Percy/Clarisse is obviously becoming more popular, which I am extremely glad for.

In light of recent events, being the release of the Sea of Monsters film release, and my reinvented love for the story, I will be re-writing the already written chapters to perfect them and make them more in character, followed by new content! That's right, I'm continuing this story. I hope you are as excited as I am.

I won't be able to update this weekend because of a vacation, but expect the first changes in the beginning of next week.

Love, Bibzelll


End file.
